halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RelentlessRecusant
Feel free to' leave me a message.' Archived talk: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 __TOC__ HRV on Bifrost Sure, just remember that the plant is guarded by Mercenaries from HRV's subsidary of Ouroboros (From Johnson) HRV on Bifrost 2.0 An addendum -- HRV moved their headquarters to Bifrost due to the over-populating of Earth following the Human-Covenant War. -- Sgt. johnson 03:28, 25 December 2008 (UTC) RE:RE: Operation: HOT GATES Thanks a lot! It's a little something I've been working on for a few months now, though not actively. I had an initial draft, and considered uploading it, but reconsidered until I rewrote and reworked it. I'm quite proud of how its turned out! I've got some ideas for other things. Some of it may be in-universe articles, some of it may be terminal-type stuff from my Facility, some of it may be actual fanfiction, adding on to my first attempt. I'll just have to see what I get done, and what gets set on the backburner.Specops306, ''Kora '' 09:13, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, and just an inquiry, am I allowed to nominate my own work for the next set of Fanon of the Month candidates, or can it only be from someone who isn't the author? Specops306, ''Kora '' 09:15, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the quick reply. The rules at the moment forbid authors submitting their own works, so I'll just add it as a link in my sig and be content! :D Specops306, ''Kora '' 09:24, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas RR! Warm Regards El Presidente Zachary Lewinski. -- Sgt. johnson 19:25, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Christmas Story Hey, RelentlessRecusant. It's Meat and Taters, I just finished my Christmas story: Tidar 'Berthamee and Deedop tell me what you think on it's talk page. MERRY CHRISTMAS! ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 20:09, 25 December 2008 (UTC) And Some Happy Holidays To You Ahh, I meant what I meant in the message. After all, as I said with my nomination for the FAHFFWA, you're without a doubt one of the best writers on the site. P.S. Much as I hate to say it, we're losing to PTI by one vote, and to J&R by two votes in the FAHFFWA. Doesn't matter ''that much, but I thought you should know. Happy Holidays to you, and a happy new year. Just... Something Although we have TGL's backstory with Acumen covered as per Vector, but I do believe we have a large gap in our TGL timeline... the initial outbreak. People must know how it all started, the stories of those that were unfortunate enough to work on the Flood solution within the steel walls of Acumen's Brensys research facility. By no means do I mean that we must begin work on it right away, but I do think we should work on such a story at some time in the near future (you and I both have many unfinished things to complete). By all means, I believe it is up to us to make the Flood more horrifying than Bungie could do in the games, with its unfit engine. Blood, guts, and glory, "ftw". Re:Re:Just... Something I'm afraid that the Flood is something I just can't seem to get off my mind, my good friend... to me, it's like that song you hear once, and can't get off of your mind... or that thing that you just want to forget, but that keeps coming back to you. The Flood is what, ultimately, molded Acumen Science into what it is today, and I really can't say why I'm so drawn to it. Anyway, have fun with Acumen for the mean time; with work on my two current projects going full-gear, I do think that the next time I pay a visit to the company will be either in a month or a few. Thanks for the welcome back --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 22:16, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Re: The obliterating of cities Sound's good. I'll just add in that the critical information was safely removed from the R&D section, so that they could produce their M99C after the war. ;) PS -- I saw that you haven't fleshed out your Naval Special Warfare Command... I was wondering if you could use mu more... fleshed out version! Naval Special Warfare Command. -- Sgt.johnson 17:43, 28 December 2008 (UTC) RE: hey whats up a quick question re: SOAR Dear KML (YouKnowWho), Thank you for your interest in the SOAR for your Halo: Memory project. I would like to retain the SOAR's status as an ARMY unit rather than a Marine Corps (This is due to the fact that the Marines had their own special forces). I'm feeling somewhat confused when you brought up the UNSC-Army-being-''not-truly-canon''. Are they not a real body of the UNSC? From what I gathered after data-mining throughout the internet, I deduced that if there is a UNSC Navy, there should be a UNSC Army. Also, seeing that the UNSC Military structure is/entirely mostly based of the US Military, shouldn't that make the UNSC Army a canon branch of the UNSC Defense Force? On another note, why are my votes taken off the Annual Award? (This is why I refrain from using this account as it causes confusion among users and moderators) RC 21:50, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Interest Check I'd be happy to establish the Ranger Corps as a division of UNSCSOCOM, as well as participate in either Memory or Vector. {ARsig}} FA over at Halopedia Hey Relentless, Just reminding you that there is a new Featured article nomination over at Halopedia. Please give your vote and/or opinion! Rawr, CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/28/2008 ::Well could you at least look over the article and give your Support or Opposition? After all, you are a Monitor of Halopedia. CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/28/2008 Re: (Insert Last Sent Message Here) I do believe that would be in order for your universe, although as you know, HF is a multiverse. What I see it as is thus; the Ranger Corps and the Forward Airbone Reconnaissance are one and the same in your universe, Rangers being the more colloquial term, while in the Necros universe, the Rangers are themselves a separate operational detachment (although in the Necros timeline, the Rangers seem to lose nearly half their membership from fighting on the front lines). And I don't know why, but I feel I must say something in regard to Ascension's previous post here: The ODST Corps is its own separate division, not included within the Marine Corps or the Navy. The UNSCRC used to be an active Special Operations branch of the UNSC Army, but the thing is, the UNSC Army is "removed" during the Necros War, as per Ajax's canon. So I'm not really sure where to put it for the Necros timeline... Sure ^.^ Awards Hey, M&T here. I saw I was removed from the contest. I hope you really did try to keep me in, but I have my doubts. I was wondering why I was removed; could you tell me? I hope it's at least legitimate. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 01:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Till Next Year So much for sportmanship. Till next year... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 01:34, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Thinking The more I think about it, I find that if you ''really meant what you said about trying to keep me in then you would have taken it up with Ajax 013...but you didn't. You probably didn't really care too much, just as I anticipated. I can't blame you though, we barely know eachother. Well, if you want to know my last words come here. Those are my final words and a bit of information to readers of what a competition really is. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 03:40, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Yo Relentless, you write too many stories in too little time... lol. How do you do it? -- Sgt.johnson 07:00, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Signature Off the awards subject, I ask is my new signature too big? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 07:14, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Re: DaG No problems. Just ask for any help you need. On co-authoring -- no problem with that either, I guess. lol. :) -- Sgt.johnson 16:31, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Re: DaG I made a Ranger for the story -- Lionel Jackson -- wondering if I could use him for it. -- Sgt.johnson 19:19, 29 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Gethsemane Hey Relentless, Yeah sure, i've got no problems helping you. Just tell me what you need, and etc. Rawr, CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/29/2008 ::Yeah sure, that sounds fine. BTW, I took the liberty of putting one of your Female Marines into the Red Dawn team, and getting rid of the 77th Battalion. Is that alright? CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/29/2008 :::'Master-at-Arms''' is the rank title that US Navy SEALS, Riverine Boat Crewman, and Security personnel use. For example, MoH recipient Petty Officer Second Class Michael Monsoor would be known as a Master-at-Arms since he is a member of the US Navy SEALS. CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/29/2008 ::::Just the latter, though since it is in the future, it can be the current system; or you could make something up, such as Special Operator First Class, etc. CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/29/2008 :::::Stubblefield can be wounded, Greene can die, Lovejoy is your character, Reeves can die, Tyla and Bana can live, York and Etienne can die, and the unnamed Marines can die at your will. CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 12/29/2008 Skype After you threw your strop, or what I prefer to call a 'internet period' on Skype, did you ever get around to making that new account? I have the urge to throw abuse at you and demand to know why your a knave. Hatin? lol You stopped responding to my comments; don't start hatin' on me now Relentless. I'm really not mad about the contest. I don't care that much. I just hope you don't hate me or something. Do you? ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 03:58, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Ranger Collaboration "Of Course" ^.^ Force Recon Collab Hey man, I was just wondering, Can I create an Operator for your UNSC Marine Force Recon? Only, if it was okay with you of course. ShockTrooper(Prepare to Drop, Mofos) I'll give you the details tommorow and I hope you have a great Holiday Season Look up Daniel Jackson FOTM 5ub7ank(7alk) 13:51, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Yup Yup, that guy. Daniel Jackson will be the guy. Maybe, I can make a cross with one of your characters. Only if it is okay with you. Thanks Well, Im really interested makin connection to August Plummer or Kimberly Ivy Blackburn. But, mainly Plummer. What do you think? RE Oh really? Well, since Plummer ws stationed at Crow's Nest, I was thinking almost the same thing and Jackson was stationed at Crow's Nest and met Plummer, as well. You can take it from there. As for Blackburn, thats really up to you. After all, these are your characters and I don't want to ruin them. Rank Images Hey Relentless, Rather than searching for the link, I just uploaded all of the pictures for you. Rawr, CommanderTony, Military Consultant of Halo Fanon Talk 1/1/2009 Primary Support That's what I figured. Alright, White will be secondary support for conituity reasons. -- Sgt.johnson 23:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Hm... Yeah, its off site, but White ran into a Brute patrol trying to probe the UNSC's defenses outside of where the offsite control was. -- Sgt.johnson 01:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Peek Hey Relentless, check out Daniel Jackson and tell me what you think and what it needs. I give you full rights to correct the article if you want to correct it. Direction Well, I just wanted to create a guy that can somehow contribute to your universe and make it connect to my side of the Halo Universe, kinda like you and Spartan-091. Well, I am having a hard time putting it in words, so what am I'm saying is that I just wanted contribute. I think I can contribute to Operation: ICEBREAKER with this character too. :c Some Ranger Images Since we've primarily been using FEAR as an image source, I've gotten a few: Image:Ranger5.jpg|A Ranger during a mission. Image:Ranger6.jpg|A Ranger in a firefight. Image:Ranger7.jpg|A Ranger moving through a warzone. Okay Well uh, seeing that you hate me and refuse to talk to me, I guess I'll ask Rataretilbo my questions... =( [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 04:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) There You Are! Oh, there you are! I thought you hated me or something because you never responded to my messages...well uh I was going to ask how to get on the IRC, but Sgt.johnson helped me. Sorry. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 06:50, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Beyond Veil's Azure Is this just for administrators, or may any user participate? RE: BVA It depends on how J&R will be represented in this RP, and if it can mantain its current structure. I am on #halopedia and #halo-fanon if you would with to speak with me about it. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM]] Thanks! I'd like to use him in as many things as possible, and RPs set a ways after 2552 seem to be the only ones I can use him in, I am definitely interested in this. I think Artemis could be featured, but I have to do some calculations regarding her age. She'd be roughly about 50-something years old, so she might still be operational, it all depends on what the retirement policy is regarding SPARTANS (or at least people with SPARTAN augments). I really haven't given much thought to her except as a foil/rival for 2994. I should probably do some more work on her page. BVA May I use Arnold Leroy Lewis III in BVA, as well as HRV? -- Sgt.johnson 21:41, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Re. BVA I was also wondering if the Combat Applications Section could be featured. -- Sgt.johnson 22:07, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Happy New Year! Hi! Of course I remember you, hows it going? --'''Climax Void . Re:Beyond Veils Azure Dear RR, May I take part in this RP? Regards Sorry I just checked my emails. Thank you very much. May I use one of my regiments? Special Operations Forces Yo, RR, why do you have six ? special operations units that do the same exact things? In that case, wouldn't there be a forced merger? ;) -- Sgt.johnson 18:21, 2 January 2009 (UTC) BVA I am on the IRC right now if you wish to discuss J&Rs involvment in Beyond Veil's Azure. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] What is the state of the galaxy at BVA's start? For example, since everything's going so smoothly, is there a lot of activity for the multiple special forces groups the UNSC is operating? Thanks, that clears a lot up for me. So with no major conflicts at all, I was thinking that the Sanghelli just pull Simon and Cassandra out of cryosleep, tell them that their services really aren't needed (I've always felt that it was ironic that the Sanghelli had 2 of the least competent SPARTANS as secret weapons), which leads to both of them realizing that they really have no preparation at all for a life outside of the military and leaves them open for whatever fits the RP's plot. Artemis is either retired like Kimberly or sentenced to a boring life of taking out the occasional bribe taking official or anything else that fits her job description. Do you have any ideas for either character? Well Diana's still in Simon's head and he and Cassandra are sticking together since they really have nowhere to go. I really have no concrete idea as to what they're going to do, but since they still have their SPI armor they could end up on one of the conflicted border worlds and get caught up in the action. Since she's an older woman now, Artemis would make a good sergeant type front line officer or something. Alright, if you want me to, I can start a profile for the J&R employee. If you could provide me with some basic details of what they do within the comany and what you plan to happen to them it would be much appreciated. Would someone working within Davenport Electronics on government\military computer infrastructure work? Also, are you interested in using J&R technologies like Dynamic Crystalline Computing and Cold Fusion? [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] Because i am not an expert in computer architecture, the workings of dynamic computing is beyond my understanding, but it would create a dynamic computer system that would be much faster and efficent that the normal computer systems like of today. The scientific community is relativly skeptical of Cold Fusion, the DOE was not convinced by current evidence, and there are some factors that limit it, but it is possible in theory. I believe with time that we can understand, and harness the technology. As for J&R logistics, you would have to have someone that manages the various distribution centers on the given planet, which is entirely possible. If you could give me more information on what might be happening, i could offer more insight. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM']] I've notice CT has a habit of deleting peoples writings from talk pages... Not just his own. This bothers me much as it seems to me he is acting like he is in total control. I am starting to get annoyed by this. Can you do something?-- Can I make a Stealth Recon Frigate?-- Sorry, I just like asking for permission before creating an article pertaining to one developed by another user. As for the ship... I don't know as of yet. As it is of your creation and I'm just an editor/writer, maybe I could have a ship and you can find a purpose for it. You know far more about what you want than I.-- May I inquire as to the possibility of the ship being shot down and landing in an ocean or lake on a planet if possible. I have begun to formulate a storyline post RP for the ship.-- BVA-- I am hesitant about signing up, for I don't know if I will be leaving in a few days and will be away from the computer. I don't want to have people awaiting on me when I'm not here. I would rather wait until I know for sure if I am going to leave or not before participating. But I'll have the ship ready just in case.-- Re:Re:Re:Beyond Veils Azure Dear RR, I was thinking maybe I could add the 4th Marine Regiment (I know it's a little empty but I quite busy. Also Adding A team of 3 S-IIIs and a SPARTAN-1.2 which I am going to make If allowed in. Regards That allowed in was for my Charectors :). So The 4th Marines are arriving late? So my S-IIIs and S-1.2 are at Midgard? What armour do the S-IIIs use? Regards So they could still were SPI Mk.II? And would you say my S-III Team (Team Wolf) are apart of your MVSPECSPARTAN like your 3-Gamma? Regards Weeks possibly. I hope not, but things happen.-- O ok but, I was wondering If Maybe my Guys could go into NAVSPECSPARTAN for more than Just this RP? If not i'm ok with it i'm just suggesting it cos it sounds like a good thing to be apart of. Regards Sorry for not explaining it properly, What I meant to say was could My S-1.2 and my 3 S-IIIs become operators in NAVSPECSPARTAN. Btw have fun :P Regards